A tout jamais
by TeArS-oF-pEaRl
Summary: A tout jamais, elle restera dans son coeur... après la douleur... parce qu'il l'aime...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K Rowling  
**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
**Rating**: K+  
**Titre:** A tout jamais.  
**Mot de l'auteur: **Coucou! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic que j'avais écrite il y a pas mal de temps déjà mais que j'avais complètement oublié de poster :p .  
(Il ya des allusions à des choses médicales, et vu que je ne suis pas experte, je ne sais pas si certaines choses sont vraies bref, j'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas trop compte de ça...)

Bonne lecture.

**A tout jamais…**

**Chapitre 1 : Souffrance et Chagrin.**

Une femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ce secret aussi pesant que douloureux, venait hanter ses rêves.

Assise sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle regardait vers le balcon de sa chambre et réfléchissait.

De nombreux maux de têtes et saignements de nez, mais aussi évanouissements, l'avait amené à consulter un médicomage.

Mais ne trouvant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ces symptômes, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller voir ce médecin moldue.

Elle repensait à ce jour de la visite …

**Flash Back**

-Mione tu es sûr que sa va? Demanda Ron inquiet.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien… Le rassura-t-elle, en saisissant le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait en voyant son nez ensanglanté.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, tu devrais aller à St Mangouste. Lui suggéra-t-il.

-NON je te dis que sa va passer! Ce n'est qu'un banal saignement de nez, il ne faut pas s'affoler!

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le premier! Lui rappela Ron.

-Ecoute, si tu veux j'irais voir un médicomage mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, c'est peu être juste à cause de la chaleur… Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Conclua-t-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser afin de le rassurer.

**Chez le médecin...**

-…Je suis allé consulter un autre médecin avant, on va dire… spécialisé, mais il n'a pas put identifier ce que j'ai.

-Pourtant d'après ces analyses, le problème est flagrant, très même. Mais malheureusement, ce que je vais vous annoncer n'est pas une excellente nouvelle…

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Vous avez une Tumeur au cerveau Miss Granger.

Un silence se créa entre les deux personnes.

-Et… cela peut se guérir… non?

-Oui, par traitements si elle n'est pas importante…

-Alors la mienne est…

-Je suis désolé. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est de vous donner des médicaments pour apaiser la douleur…

Les paroles du médecin moldue devinrent de simples murmures, incompréhensibles pour Hermione.

Le choc était-il, que le monde autour d'elle s'effondrait sous ses pieds, ne percevant aucuns bruits, aucuns sons, seulement son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine, prêts à bondir en dehors.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Rien que ce mot résonnait dans son esprit…mourir…

Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage et elle sentit comme un léger frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

La jeune femme observa la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il dormait paisiblement.

Lui dire ce secret serait quelque chose d'impossible à faire, imaginer ne plus pouvoir regarder celui que l'on aime pendant son sommeil, ne plus pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, lui dire « je t'aime »… Rien que d'y songer, était insupportable pour elle.

Mais il fallait qu'il le sache car, même si elle le lui cachait, il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Hermione se leva, pris une chemise au sol et la mit, se voyant dévêtue.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir, mais s'arrêta devant le miroir en apercevant son reflet.

Elle se regarda ainsi, pendant quelques secondes.

Savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, se voir vieillir au fil des années, l'envahissait tout entière…

Prise de colère, et à la fois de haine et de souffrance, elle brisa le miroir de sa main d'un simple coup, si violent, laissant jaillir du sang un peu partout dans la pièce.

Elle tomba à genoux au sol et ne put se retenir de pleurer de toute son âme, tenant sa main ensanglantée.

Réveillé par le bruit, Ron se réveilla en sursaut, s'habilla et accouru à la salle de bain.

Là, il aperçut Hermione et quelques gouttes de sang répandues sur elle et au sol.

Il s'approcha, s'agenouillant à ses côtés…

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda t-il affolé.

Mais elle ne répondit et continua ses pleurs.

Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras, afin de la réconforter.

-Je t'en pris, parle moi ! Insista-il.

Il tendit le bras afin de saisir la serviette qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, pour la poser sur la main blessée de la jeune femme.

-Je vais mourir Ron ! Fit-elle à travers un sanglot.

-Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir pour t'être coupée voyons. Répondit-il amusé.

-Non Ron… je suis malade. Continua t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Fit le rouquin perplexe.

-Tous ces symptômes que j'ai… c'est à cause d'une maladie moldue.

Elle pleura de plus en plus.

-Qui s'appelle une tumeur… et… on ne peut rien faire…elle est trop importante… je…

-Tu me fais peur là… ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. Tu dois être sûrement fatigué… Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la mettre debout.

-NON je ne te mens pas Ron! J'ai été voir un médicomage comme tu m'a demandé de le faire mais il n'a rien trouvé parce que j'ai une maladie moldue! Et je vais en mourir, tu comprends, je vais en mourir Ron! Annonça-t-elle en sanglot, le secouant par la même occasion afin qu'il comprenne.

A peine terminait-elle sa phrase, que le jeune sorcier sortit de la pièce, abasourdit, et se dirigea vers le balcon, ne sachant que faire à par pleurer à son tour.

-Ron ! Cria Hermione, toujours en pleurs. Voyant que ses cris n'agissaient pas, elle abandonna et s'adossa à la baignoire.

Désespérée, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle venait de lui dire et tout était brisé...

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Voici le deuxième chapitre...**

**Chapitre 2: Joie et Espoir.**

Après des minutes de souffrance, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, traversa la chambre et s'avança vers le balcon.

Les rideaux dansaient sous l'effet d'un vent doux, et le ciel laissait apparaître ses plus belles étoiles.

Elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa tête sur son dos et encercla ses petits bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Quand il ressentit cette présence, il se retourna, faisant face à celle qu'il aime.

Leurs yeux étaient gonflés par tant de larmes versées et rouge de colère, qui s'était à présent dissipé, laissant place à la tendresse mais la haine restait tout de même cachée au fond d'eux.

Hermione enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Ron et ferma les yeux, cherchant à faire le vide en elle…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Ron.

-Moi même je me le demande. Fit-elle.

-C'est injuste ! On a put surmonter la guerre, survivre… et là…

-Je sais… j'aurais du te le dire et ne pas attendre mais… j'avais peur… je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Dit-elle perturbée.

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, moi aussi ça me fais peur. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi Hermione… Confia t-il.

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues parsemés de tâches de rousseur.

Un silence se créa entre eux, la jeune femme ne pouvait prononcer de mots, elle aussi éprouvait la même chose.

Ils restèrent là pendant un instant, profitant du moment présent.

**Quelques jours plus tard... **

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les fins rideaux de la chambre, venant titiller le visage du rouquin.

Il essaya de « chasser » ces rayons en posant sa main sur ses yeux mais rien n'y fait, le soleil était plus fort.

Alors, il se retourna, dos à l'astre, espérant trouver Hermione sur son passage mais en vain.

Après quelques secondes de tâtonnement de la main sur le matelas à la recherche d'une présence, il s'assied, paniqué par cette absence.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà, depuis ce soir là, qu'ils vivaient tous deux avec cette révélation.

-Hermione? Appela t-il inquiet, regardant au alentour, mais personne ne vint.

-Hermione! Continua-t-il.

-Oui je suis là! Accoura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assied sur le bord du lit.

-Merci Merlin tu es là! Fit-il soulagé. Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru que…

Hermione émit un petit rire et l'embrassa d'un tendre baiser .

Puis ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, la jeune femme continua de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant? Demanda Ron.

-Oh rien…c'est que… je suis heureuse, c'est tout! Fit-elle.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça? Demanda le rouquin sur un air de défi.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? Insista-elle, amusée.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me cherche là! Fit Ron en commençant à la chatouiller afin qu'elle avoue.

Tous deux se mirent à se taquiner.

Ces gestes se faisaient rares ces temps-ci, l'amusement disparaissait peu à peu de leur vie mais quand il se présentait, Ron et Hermione oubliaient tout à cet instant et en profitaient…

-Aller, dis-moi! Insista Ron, la faisant rire de plus belle.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir?

-Parce que je voudrais connaître l'homme qui te rend si heureuse comme ça tien!

-Arrête de dire des bêtises! Il n'y a pas d'autre homme dans ma vie, il y a juste toi! Fit-elle amusée.

-Ah oui? Tu en es sûr? Dit-il sur un air malicieux en s'empressant de la chatouiller à nouveau.

-Oui je le jure, je n'aime que toi! Lança-t-elle comme si elle avouait sous l'effet de la torture.

-Bien, alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse?

-Tu vas être papa! Lâcha la jeune sorcière sous la rigolade.

Le jeune homme se stoppa et la regarda.

-Tu veux dire que… Commença-t-il.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, sachant qu'il avait saisi ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et fixa le plafond, saisissant en même temps la main de son amante.

-Je vais être papa! Répéta-t-il sous l'effet de bonheur.

Hermione lui pris la main pour la poser sur son ventre encore plat.

Soudain, après un moment de lucidité, le rouquin se leva et observa le paysage extérieur de la fenêtre d'un air songeur…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda la brunette.

-Cet enfant ne connaîtra pas sa mère… Répondit-il.

-Oh Ron! Fit-elle. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Je t'en pris, profitons des moments encore ensemble et oublions ça!

-Oublier?? Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublis? Tous les jours je pris le ciel pour que tu sois là quand je me réveil! Je n'arrive pas à enlever de ma tête le fait que tu ne seras plus de ce monde! Et tu veux que je fasse comme si tout allait bien! Cet enfant n'aurait pas du arriver finalement…Révéla-t-il sur un ton de la colère.

-Tu crois que ce n'est pas dure pour moi? Je ne pourrais jamais faire toutes ces choses dont j'ai rêver de faire! Et là je viens d'apprendre qu'un de mes rêves s'est réaliser, ce qui me donne un espoir, un tout petit espoir de connaître les joies d'une maman, de mourir avec une chose d'accompli, la conscience tranquille, et toi tu me demande d'y RENONCER? Fit-elle au bord des larmes.

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE CA!

-MAIS TU L'AS INSINUE!

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, en silence, se lançant des regards noirs.

-Bien, c'est ça que tu veux entendre: n'est pas d'enfant, à quoi sa vas te servir puisque tu vas mourir! Lança Ron.

Ne pouvant supporter ces paroles, la jeune femme s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, Ron savait qu'il avait été trop loin.

Au bout d'une heure, ne la voyant toujours pas rentrer, le jeune homme alla chez ses parents, chez Harry et Ginny à la recherche d'Hermione, mais aucuns ne l'avait vu.

Ne sachant où chercher, désespéré, il rentra dans le parc près de chez lui.

Là, il l'a vit sur un banc, un mouchoir à la main, pleurant en abondance.

Il s'avança, à pas lent en sa direction et se posta devant elle, à genoux.

-Je suis désolé… Fit-il.

-Désolé?! Tu crois que ça va me faire oublier ce que tu m'as dis? Rétorqua Hermione.

-Non je le sais bien, mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis… je… j'étais en colère!!

-Ce n'est pas une raison!

-Si! Ca me perturbe autant que toi cette maladie!

Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants et se jeta dans ses bras, continuant à verser des larmes.

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse… c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Fit Ron.

-Je le suis… déjà… par ta présence… Réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

-Et ce bébé mérite de naître. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé après toi. Je t'aime tellement Mione!

-Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi…

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Naissance et Mort.**

Six mois s'étaient écoulés.

Ron et Hermione les avaient passé à l'étranger.

Ils avaient presque découvert le monde.

Ron essayait de rendre heureux les derniers instants d'Hermione qui sentait peu à peu de son côté, la fin de sa vie arrivé.

Chaque jours elle remerciait le ciel, Merlin, d'être encore là, auprès de celui qu'elle aime, d'avoir un enfant de lui…

Par ce jour ensoleillé, ils allaient rendre visite à Ginny et Harry, afin de raconter leur voyage et passer un bon moment entre amis, comme au bon vieux temps, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simples élèves à Poudelard…

La jeune brune était avec sa belle sœur dans la cuisine et discutait de tout… et de rien…

-… et si c'est une fille?

-Je ne sais pas encore, en fait avec ton frère on a plutôt envisagé que se serait un garçon vu que dans votre famille…

-Et MOI alors? Je suis la preuve vivante que non! Coupa Ginny amusée.

-Oui tu as raison!

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

La rouquine se retourna pour préparer le thé, faisant dos à son amie tout en continuant de parler.

-Tu imagines si j'avais été un garçon? Demanda la jeune Weasley.

-Oh je pense que tu serais aussi malicieuse que tu ne l'es en tant que fille! S'exclama Hermione, Souriante, ce qui fit rire son amie rouquine.

-Franchement je ne sais pas si je serais prête moi, à avoir un enfant. Mais si cela arrive, je voudrais bien une fille. Et je l'appellerais Lily… Je pense que sa ferais plaisir à Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

-Hermione? Redemanda-t-elle, Tu as entendu ce que …

Au moment de se retourner, la jeune Weasley vit que son amie n'allait pas bien.

Elle se tenait le bas du ventre et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Ginny… j'ai des contractions! Fit-elle.

-Quoi?! Mais… c'est trop tôt! Tu n'en es qu'à ton sixième mois!

-Je sais!… C'est pas normal!

-Tu as du manger quelque chose de mauvais tu ne crois pas? S'essaya de demander la rouquine.

-Oh non! Je sens que j'ai perdu les eaux! Fit Hermione affolée.

-Ron! Harry! Cria Ginny à la recherche d'une aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Firent-ils ensemble en accourant dans la cuisine.

-Je crois que c'est le moment d'aller à St Mangouste! Répondit la sœur du jeune rouquin.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient pas.

-Le bébé arrive… Fit Hermione entre ses contractions.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour sorciers, on attendait…

Harry et Ginny étaient assis et se tenaient la main, tandis que Ron faisait les cents pas , espérant que tout se passe bien.

-Arrête de tourner tu me donne le tournis! Fit Ginny à son frère. Tout va bien ce passer!

-Parle pour toi! Elle n'en est qu'à son sixième mois Gin'! S'il arrivait quelque chose au bébé je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! Je ne pourrais supporter deux pertes! Confessa-t-il.

-Comment ça? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache?

-Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre.

-Bien sûr que si, dis-nous! Insista sa sœur.

Ron hésita à révéler ce lourd secret.

Devait-il les informer? Après tout, il le fallait…

-Hermione est malade. Lança-t-il.

-Malade? Répéta Harry perplexe.

-Elle m'a appris qu'elle avait une maladie moldue… je ne sais plus trop le nom… ça commence je crois par Tu…

-Une Tumeur! Trouva le Survivant ayant vécu auprès des moldus.

Ginny le regarda il avait le teint livide, sous le choc: elle ne comprenait pas…

-Ca veut dire qu'elle… Commença le brun.

Ron affirma d'un signe de tête.

Tous deux venaient de perdre soudain l'usage de la parole.

-Expliquez-moi!Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? Insista Ginny, afin de comprendre cette discution.

-Hermione va mourir Gin'! Fit son compagnon.

A l'évocation de cette phrase, Ron ne pu se retenir de donner un violent coup au mur près de lui.

-Mr Weasley? Interrompit une infirmière.

Le concerné se rapprocha d'elle avec espoir.

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse précise, l'infirmière ne le fit languir une minute de plus.

-Elle va bien. Mais votre fille est née prématurément, nous l'avons placé en couveuse jusqu'à son terme. Nous ne savons se qui a pu provoquer l'accouchement mais ne vous en fait pas, elle va aussi s'en sortir.

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit le corps de Ron.

La vie voudrait-elle vraiment laisser une chance à Hermione?

Le bruit des appareils ensorcelés résonnèrent dans cette pièce, où tous nouveaux-nés en difficultés étaient traité avec soin et tendresse.

Chacun se trouvait dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, invisible mais présente au touché.

Hermione était là, et observait son enfant, sa fille, sa vie.

Elle désirait la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer… mais il lui en était impossible.

Une larme se mit soudain à perler sur sa joue.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? Fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et affirma d'un signe de tête, prête à éclater en sanglot.

Celui qui venait de parler, qui n'était autre que Ron, s'avança afin de la prendre contre lui et la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et laissa échapper toutes ses émotions…

Ron ne put que la comprendre et lui caresser les cheveux.

Ce fut trop dur pour elle de savoir que l'être cher à ses yeux vivra sans mère…

-J'ai peur… Dit-elle à travers les pleurs.

-Je suis là. Rassura le jeune homme.

-Je ne veux pas mourir! Fit la jeune brune, se libérant de l'emprise de Ron et commençant à le frapper de colère, sans violence particulière.

Il essaya de la calmer en lui saisissant les poignets.

-Hermione arrête! Lui fit-il comprendre, mais Ron ne pu voir sa réponse qu'elle se mit à tourner de l'œil en un instant et s'évanouie.

Il l'a rattrapa de justesse et appela une infirmière.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés de puis la naissance de Kayley.

Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise de son malaise et son état empirait de jours en jours.

Elle n'avait quitté St Mangouste et cela lui manquait de ne plus rencontrer le monde extérieur.

Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital, une fois de plus.

Ron était présent, assis à ses côtés sur une chaise, lui tenant la main.

-Bonjour. Fit-elle encore endormie.

-Bonjour.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Pas si longtemps que ça. Répondit-il en lui souriant. Harry est passé voir si tu allais mieux.

-Si j'allais mieux? Je ne le serais jamais Ron, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Fit-elle amusée, en se redressant afin de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Un silence se créa, laissant le temps de méditer sur la question, sur ce sujet tant évité depuis des semaines…

-Ecoute Hermione… j'ai bien réfléchit et… je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre, c'est pour quoi je…

-NON! Lui cria t-elle comprenant où il venait en venir. Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Kayley va déjà perdre sa mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde aussi son père!

-Harry et Ginny seront là pour… Commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas eux ses parents Ron! Ne l'abandonne pas je t'en pris! Vis pour elle, pour moi… Lui fit-elle en lui saisissant les mains.

-Hermione je…

-Promet le moi, s'il te plaît. Lui supplia-t-elle.

Ron ne savait que dire, il ne pouvait continuer sa vie sans elle et il le savait, mais ce qu'il savait aussi bien c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

De plus, c'était sa dernière volonté…

-Je… je te le promet Mione. Dit-il finalement.

-Merci.

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière devinrent brillants, prêt à verser quelques larmes.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'une violente douleur à l'intérieur d'elle.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine, essayant tant bien de refouler cette soufrance.

Mais Ron le remarqua…

-Hermione sa va? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Mentit-elle. Prend moi… prend moi seulement dans tes bras…

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il inquiet.

-Prend moi dans tes bras. Insista Hermione en pleurs, sans agressivité dans sa voix.

Ron exécuta, ne comprenant toujours pas se qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médicomage? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

-Non… c'est… de toi que j'ai besoin. Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ron s'assied donc près d'elle sur le lit d'hôpital et l'amena vers lui.

-Serre-moi fort! Réussit-elle de nouveau à prononcer.

-Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime plus que tout…

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione, je t'aimerais toute ma vie et même au-delà mon ange.

Sur ces paroles, il sentit que les bras de la jeune femme étaient relâchés, l'étreinte avait disparue, les sanglots se turent: Hermione n'était plus…

Elle l'avait ressentit au plus profond d'elle que le moment était arrivé.

Le jeune homme versa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, des larmes.

Des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de colère, des larmes de désespoir…

Il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et seul la rupture de cet accord lui vînt à l'esprit à cet instant: il voulait la rejoindre, mais c'était trop dur…

Il devait accomplir cette promesse, parce qu'elle le voulait, parce qu'il l'aimait.

**Onze ans plus tard…**

-Kayley! Appela un homme.

-Oui papa, j'arrive! Répondit la fillette.

L'homme attendait en bas des marches d'escalier de cette maison achetée quelque mois plus tôt.

Des pas précipités se firent enfin entendre…

-Je ne trouvais plus ma lettre.

-Elle n'était pas posée sur ta table de chevet? Demanda l'homme roux intrigué.

-Si, mais elle est tombée au sol et s'est glissée sous le lit avec le vent quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, c'est pour ça que je na la trouvait pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

Et ils partirent tous deux sous ce froid en direction d'un cimetière.

De légers flocons de neige firent leur apparition, commençant à recouvrir le sol pour former un épais drap blanc.

Parmi les tombes, ils aperçurent celle qu'ils venaient voir chaque semaines depuis quelques années.

La fillette aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus, s'avança tenant fermement sa précieuse lettre entre ses petites mains.

Elle s'adressa à la tombe en face d'elle…

-Regarde maman, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudelard… j'espère que tu es fière de moi. Papa ma dit que tu aurais tant aimé que j'y aille. Et aussi je viens de finir ton livre favori: « l'histoire de Poudelard »! Je le trouve extra!

Son père la regarda et lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule;

-Je t'aime très fort maman! Conclue la jeune fille, avant de laisser seul son père comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière et attendit.

-Bonjour Mione… Fit Ron. Je sais que je le dit chaque fois que nous venons mais… tu me manques! Affreusement! Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et devinrent brillant par les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler.

-Parfois je me dis que je n'aurais pas du accepter cette promesse que je t'avais faîte… mais en voyant notre file, je te vois en elle. Elle te ressemble tellement si tu savais! A présent je me rend compte que tu avais raison: je ne serais jamais seul, car j'ai Kayley et toi, dans mon cœur… à tout jamais…

**Fin. **

**  
**


End file.
